escapefromeveryonefandomcom-20200215-history
Splash of Pain
11:05 Superdawnfan (STOP) WE WILL NOW START (STOP) (Chef) LAST TIME (Chef) COURT WHIPPED BACK AT THE POWER 5 WITH A STRATEGY OF ALLYING WITH DAKOTA LEO AND TYLER (chef) THE TEAMS HAD TO GET INFO OUT OF EACH OTHER AS USUAL DAWN SOUNDED CRAZY AND BRICK WAS A WIMP AND THEY WERE THE ONLY TWO THE DESPERATE TEAMS WERE REALLY GETTING INFO OUT OF (Chef) SCOTT KEPT TRYING TO TAKE DOWN BRIDGETTE AND DAVID WANTED TO MAKE SOME HUGE MOVE IN THE END (Chef) LAST YEAR'S CHAMP TOOK THE PLUNGE (chef) WHAT'S TO COME OF THIS FIND OUT NOW ON- 11:08 ShovelNight2 (Amy) TOTAL 11:09 Superdawnfan (Jo) DRAMA (Tyler) BOOT CAMP (CHEF) DO NOT INTERRUPT MY DAMN INTROS FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME! (Stop) WE WILL NOW START (Stop) (Scott) *sits next to David* So newbie number 2 have you seen a lot of the show? 11:11 ShovelNight2 (Scarlett) Amy, Beth may be gone, but we can still do this. We just need to stick together. (Amy) Yeah sure whatever. *conf* I may have voted your way last time, Scarlett, but I'm not an idiot. Consider yourself on the hit list, you egg-headed bitch. 11:13 Superdawnfan (courtney) Hey Scarlett... Shame beth got out isn't it? 11:13 ShovelNight2 (Scarlett) I figure with this incredibly condescending tone of yours, you orchestrated this? 11:14 Superdawnfan (Courtney) I would never! 11:15 ShovelNight2 (Scarlett) Mmhmm. So what did you coke over here for then, if not to rub it in? *come 11:15 Superdawnfan (courtney) I was just saying, enemies one season, girl with control issues comes on, says they'll win it for em as though they felt guilty. And I mean with her out of the way you're in charge right, after clearly having stolen all of her friends... I've got my eye on you 11:16 ShovelNight2 (Scarlett) Are you implying I was behind her leave?! 11:16 Superdawnfan (courtney) I mean sweet and innocent beth... who has the most motive and least to get away with? (courtney) of course that's none of my business (courtney) *walks back to her table* (Leonard) *glares at her* I saw that... I thought you said we weren't playing dirty or falling into old habits. (Courtney) Well technically I didn't accuse her. I said she looked suspicious and had motive, which is true, I also said I have an eye on her which is also true 11:19 ShovelNight2 (Scarlett) That makes no sense! Why would I do that?! That's ludacris! *conf* Courtnry did it. Not a doubt in my mind. The only problem is... how do I prove it to people if she persuades them? 11:22 Superdawnfan (Courtney) It's for our own good surely you Dakota and Tyler understand that 11:23 ShovelNight2 (Dakota) Don't include me in this argument, please. *shes smiling awkwardly, trying get out of the situation * 11:24 Superdawnfan (Leonard) I'm sorry. *just walks away* (Scott) well I mean newbie #2 can you remind me your name? (Scott) I wanted to see if you can help me with something... taking out a strong player in this game 11:27 ShovelNight2 David: Huh? Are you, like, talking to me? 11:27 Superdawnfan (tyler) *just throws a rubber ducky at Courtney* (Courtney) what was that?! (tyler) An offering to make amends and be peaceful (Scott) Yes, I am. I'm just saying you've seen who's hated on this team... 11:28 ShovelNight2 (Brb) 11:28 Superdawnfan (Scott) wouldn't the best move be to take out a major social threat like Shawn or yk weaken them ShovelNight2 has left the chat. ShovelNight2 has joined the chat. 11:31 ShovelNight2 David: Well, first off, my name is David. Secondly, I don-... *he gets an idea* Actually, yeah. You're right. 11:32 Superdawnfan (Scott) and what better way to make the most popular guy on the team jump the shark then to wreck the most important interaction if you can't destroy them all? (Scott) Say, bridgette? 11:33 ShovelNight2 David: You're absolutely right, Scott. *he smiles* Is she, like, our next target then? 11:34 Superdawnfan (Scott) I suppose so... I can get Max to do anything so long as he thinks it's "evil" and he can probably get Izzy to vote anyone who isn't Shawn (Scott) Noah is the desperate vote and Duncan is just a jerk. I also think I have Perry and Linds on my side. we should be able to practically murder bridgette then hope to finish off Shawn if we can't get Iz to do it we'll have enough votes either way (chef) CHALLENGE TIME! 11:36 ShovelNight2 David: By murder, you mean figuratively this time right? 11:37 Superdawnfan (Scott) Yes I mean figuratively (bridgette) So Shawn... who have you been craving to get rid of? I know Scott tried to hurt me and all but who here has upset you personally most? I don't want my bad experiences to make things all about "protecting me" I want you to have a life. Besides I doubt Chef will let him near me after what he's done last season if he wants to keep his job 11:40 ShovelNight2 (Shawn) Uh... I'm not sure. I've never really been personally hurt by anyone really. 11:41 Superdawnfan (bridgette) no one here has upset you? 11:44 ShovelNight2 (Shawn) Actually... Max has. He treats Izzy like garbage and it's pretty upsetting to see.. 11:44 Superdawnfan (bridgette) Alright...... Izzy seems to like him too much for her own good though (Bridgette) perhaps we can talk to another one of your friends about it... only wanting what's best for everyone 11:46 ShovelNight2 (Shawn) Alright. Sounds good to me. 11:47 Superdawnfan (Chef) I have a nice challenge for you today. (Chef) All of you are going to go underwater. (bridgette) Map reading skills? Swimming? Seeing our dark vision? Easy (chef) What? No! You're not bonding with the ocean you're destroying it (Dawn) but our earth is already harmed enough! (chef) Oh boo hoo "it's against my moral code" do you two girls ever shut up?! First the refusal to eat meat. then wha wha I can't harm anyone, I make no enemies, I'm a pure pacifist look at how much of a do gooder I am (dawn) It's not for attention! It's that we genuinely follow what we speak. I'm no hypocrite (chef) well if you have issues harming your "animal friends" trust me, you can take all the pollution yourself, care to drink the oil? (Brick) what does this have to do with anything- (Chef) IF YOU WANT SUPPLIES AND WAR MACHINES YOU NEED TO GET RID OF THE WASTE AND THINK ONLY OF YOURSELF MAKING UNNEEDED SACRIFICES (brick) Sacrificing yourself for your cause not being a douche throwing everyone else under the bus (Scott) *conf* Great idea brick if I could convince everyone on this team to follow with Dawn for her code but instead take the fall for her it'll be between bridge and Dawn! Throwing her under the bus saving myself 12:06 ShovelNight2 (Perry) Hey can we leave the climate change debate to the politicians and just do the competition? 12:07 Superdawnfan (Dawn) But climate change is a literal fact why is that a political- (Chef) Perry's right now go plant these bombs and this waste far below the ocean and try to get it as close to your enemy territory as possible 12:09 ShovelNight2 (Perry) Alright. *follows his instructions* 12:13 Superdawnfan (Scott) *doing as Chef says* Is there an issue Shawn? (Bridgette) be careful with your work, all of you (max) I know exactly what I'm doing! Don't worry! You can't tell me what to do *accidentally sets off detonator too early blowing up some of his own team's base*